Swimmer Boy
by lezonne
Summary: Rose discovers that Scorpius likes to take naked swims in the lake. After all of his teasing and humiliating actions, she decides it's time for a bit of payback. Fluff. Written for the "Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge". M for light nudity.


_Written for the __Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge__ prompt 14: Omen._

* * *

Rose Weasley is an omen of bad luck. Scorpius should've known that from the start. But he was stupid, careless, and above all else, enchanted with the idea of bothering the cumbersome redhead. She was beautiful, smart, and totally off limits. After all, his father would have a cow if he found out who his son had affections for.

Nonetheless, Rose was eternally entertaining to mess with. She had a short temper, long hair to pull on, and was easily embarrassed. Scorpius enjoyed making the redhead blush, though often times his games caused her to hate him more. But that was okay; he got a laugh from it.

Until one day Rose started to retaliate in the worst possible way. It was during fifth year when it happened, a time Scorpius would never forget.

He always knew she was an omen of bad luck.

The day started out just like any other, and he harassed her like normal. Often times her friends tried to stick up for her, but Rose- independent as she was- always tried to handle things herself. And on this particular day, she did.

Rose spotted the blonde prick making his way out onto the grounds of Hogwarts at night. Thinking that she might have some fun and embarrass him she hurried from the school and followed him, eventually spotting him beside the black lake. She let out an audible gasp at what she saw. Ducking down low she covered her mouth, hoping she wasn't seen.

She wasn't, and a splash a moment later told her so. He was in the water now, just breaking the surface again to breathe. She let out a breath, unable to believe what she just saw.

Scorpius Malfoy had a wonderful bum. It was bubbly and round and perfectly pinch able. She could feel a strong brush burning her cheeks at the memory of seeing it. Merlin, who knew the prat liked to swim naked!

She looked around, spying his clothing sitting in a neat bundle away from the edge of the lake. Obviously, he didn't think he would be disturbed out there. She raised an eyebrow, thinking that was kind of funny. He should be at least a little concerned! After all, she did end up finding him like this.

Glancing towards the pile again, an idea popped up in her mind. It was probably super silly, but she couldn't help rolling the idea over in her head a few times.

_It would certainly get back at him for all the hell he puts me through… but isn't it a bit childish? I mean… who in their right mind wants to see Scorpius Malfoy naked!?_

_You did just consider how perfect his dairy-air looked…_

She shook her head, concluding that she was a bit delirious. Putting the image of Scorpius' behind out of her mind as fast as possible would be better for her in the long run.

Then again, she could be an awful person for just one day and embarrass the hell out of a guy who likes nothing more than to pick on her. It would be fun, though he would probably catch her in the act… which meant that she should probably do something about his wand…

Rose grinned, her plan becoming clearer and clearer. Yes, she would go through with this. It would be so fun, so uplifting…

Yes, she was going to do it, and it would probably get her a very bad rep once she did. For some reason, she doubted he would be all that forgiving. Rummaging through her pockets she was able to locate a scrap of paper and, using her wand to scratch out a bad note, she checked him out again. He was swimming laps, not even paying attention.

And there was his bum again. She really needed to stop looking his way. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, hearing her mother secretly lecturing her in her head. Hermione Weasley would probably have a fit if she saw her daughter doing something like this.

Or, just maybe, she would laugh. Rose liked to think that it would be the latter. Rushing quickly out of her hiding spot and to the pile of clothes, she dropped the note in place of the bundle, snatching up all the garments as well as his wand.

Scorpius heard the commotion and paused, looking up. "The hell!?"

Giggling Rose waved, before holding out his wand. He raised an eyebrow, remaining hidden beneath the water. Winking she turned and threw it as far as possible, whispering a cloaking charm as she did so. It would take him a few minutes to find it and thus, let her get away. She figured he would be very unhappy.

Without waiting to hear his complaints, she turned and took off running. He started cursing behind her, demanding that she come back. But Rose didn't heed his words and kept running, finding that she couldn't stop giggling as she ran.

Good thing it was night now, and most students were up in their common rooms already, else there would be plenty of spectators watching the scene unfold. And Rose knew that could get her in a lot of trouble. But with no one around, she could discard his clothing somewhere inside or by the entranceway, meaning that he would unlikely be seen by anyone but would feel shamed and humiliated by her all the same. That in itself gave her some satisfaction.

Well, she was nicer than he would be at least. He would probably just burn her clothes and run away laughing, but Rose wasn't quite that mean.

Back at the lake, Scorpius was still swimming around feeling bewildered. Did Rose seriously steal his clothing? And did that mean she'd been watching him for some time? He contemplated this for a moment, wondering why he wasn't angrier that she watched him swim around nude. Why did he want to know what she thought? Scowling he swam to the edge, resting his hands on the ground. Well, now what was he supposed to do?

Getting out, he made sure that no one was around and hid his genitals with his hands, searching for his wand. Passing by the place where his clothing once was, he spied a note and briefly paused to examine it.

_You tease me all the time. Why can't I pick on you?_

He smirked at the note, finding the words slightly- surprisingly- flirtatious. He couldn't decide if that was accidental or purposeful, but folded the note and took it with him. It would be something to figure out once his nether-regions were covered.

The girl was bad luck. Whenever she ended up finding him it always spelled bad luck on his part. If he was the one who found her, sought her out, then he usually got off pretty easy and she was the one who was humiliated and blushing, not him.

He couldn't help admitting that her payback wasn't bad- ballsy even. A lot of girls at school wouldn't dare to steal his clothing for fear of retaliation on his part, yet she was actually brazen enough to do so and even save herself by hiding his wand. Rose was definitely smart.

It was kind of hot that she could outsmart him- just a little.

Eventually his wand returned to him, and he was able to dry off and head towards the castle, conjuring a pair of make-shift trousers. She didn't do a particularly good job of warding his wand, but then her actions seemed rushed and disjointed. She probably came up with this idea on a spur of the moment basis. Just inside the school, he found his actual clothes. She hadn't gone far at all.

Picking them up he put on his shirt and shoes, looking around. He avoided being seen by anyone- good. Now only the two of them knew what went down. He smirked as he began to trek back towards the Slytherin common room, grinning to himself.

Oh she would so pay for this.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Rose ate a muffin that turned her lips and eyes blue. At first her friends were terrified, thinking was choking, but the girl assured them it was fine. Someone put dye in the muffin, somehow knowing she would eat it. Looking across the room she spied the boy in question, knowing exactly who had done this.

Scorpius just smirked, pointing upward as the morning post arrived. She frowned a few moments before a letter was delivered to her. Eyeing the boy suspiciously from across the room, she opened the letter.

_Your joke was cute last night Princess, but nothing compared to what a real trickster can do. By stealing my clothes, you unconsciously entered into a game of wits with me. May the best trickster win._

She looked down at the muffin in her hand, knowing this was his first attempt. Cocking an eyebrow she looked back at the blonde, grinning.

She could do much better than that. Flipping the note over she scribbled out a reply, handing it to the bird, whispering instructions into its ear. Thankfully, the bird followed what she told it and it flew out the window again, disappearing for a few minutes, returning as most of the owls were leaving. It dropped the letter off in front of Malfoy and promptly left.

Rose grinned as he read the letter, looking up with challenging eyes. Oh, she was so going to win this game.

And across the Great Hall Scorpius looked down again, reading the letter once more.

_Game on swimmer-boy. _

* * *

**A/n:** Yup, that would be it! This was just a random, fluffy story. If you want to give some feedback go ahead :) This is my second Scorpius/Rose story.


End file.
